Glitz (An Upper East Side Story)
by yours truely BW
Summary: The Upper East Side of Manhattan is full of beautiful young people with endless bank accounts, pent houses and closets full of designer labels. They get stellar grades, are captains of every sports team and party all night long. With all of this wealth and privilege, what could possibly be wrong? These kids may put up a glamorous front, but behind the glitz is a foundation of lies.
1. Intro

Summary:

The Upper East Side of Manhattan is brimming with young and beautiful people with endless bank accounts, pent houses and closets full of designer labels. They get stellar grades, are captains of every sports team and party all night long. With all of this wealth and privilege, what could possibly be wrong? These Upper East siders may put up a glamorous front, but behind the glitz is a foundation of lies.

Character Inro:

Effie Pearce- Two years ago, Effie moved from London to Manhattan with her family. Since then, now a senior at Addison Prep, Effie has dominated the social scene and made her mark as queen. Effie is undoubtedly beautiful what with her long glossy dark hair and grass green eyes. What people don't see is the emptiness in her eyes. You'd be in tears if you could read her mind.

Jeremy "Jem" Pearce- Being Effie Pearce's twin brother definitely has it's perks. He was invited to his first New York City party because of her when they first moved across the pond. Of course, being tall and undeniably hansom helped with the social scene as well. He is "the British Bad Boy" to the girls and the Captain of the Rugby team to his friends. His addiction to partying and sleeping around would give him a bad rep… that is if he wasn't top in his class and a national Merit Scholar. Some people really do have it all…

Zoe Lowry- Zoe is an old soul. She spends her time reading Tolstoy and Jane Austin and fantasizing about what life would have been like back in a different time… after smoking a bowl first. Zoe is always high no matter the time of day. Being Effie's best friend can be stressful plus she liked the feeling of being detached from herself. Her rib-length honey colored hair is always a mess and her grey eyes are always red, however she can compete with Effie's looks any day, with out ever giving it a thought.

Griffin Seaver- Grif is too much for words. His outrageous sense of humor and obnoxious exterior can be a bit much for some, but luckily for him he does have SOME redeeming qualities; for example his fluency in French and his knack for handling a hockey stick.

Sawyer Connent- Jem's partner in crime since age 2. Sawyer moved in with the Pearce's over the summer when his parent's decided to pack up and move to South Africa. Sawyer had always loved New York from past visits and jumped at the chance to skip out on the South African exploration. He has another reason for being there though, and it has nothing to do with his love for the city.


	2. Effie

Effie stared blankly out of her bay window.

Rain trickled against the pain.

"Plink"

"Plink"

"Plink"

She rubbed her eyes, smearing black from last night's makeup across her hand.

"Last night" she thought. Where had she gone again? A bar? A party? Like it mattered. She had been plastered just like every other Saturday night.

She pulled her white down comforter around herself tightly. She was so cold. Well she was always cold; after all, not eating does that to a person.

After about thirty more minutes of listening to the rain, Effie stood. A rush of dizziness hit but it did not faze her. She was used to it. She stood in front of her mirror. The remains of last night's make up lay in streaks across her face and her dress was no where to be found. She stared at her almost naked body. She had been avoiding food for quite some time. Her thighs no longer touched and her stomach was as flat as a paper plate. Yet it wasn't good enough. She had been telling everyone it was a new work out when they asked. Her parents barely noticed. It's not like they ate meals together. Her brother and Sawyer however was skeptical. The only time she eats now is when he's around. "That's the price of being queen", she tells her self. She was obsessed with perfection and had no problem believing that it was attainable.

She was so close.

Effie threw on her robe and walked to Jem's room

"You up?" she yelled as she swung open his door.

"No." he groaned into his blanket.

Effie walked over to his desk and noticed three little white pills. She picked on up

"What is this?" she shoved it under his nose.

"Party favors from last night" he smiled groggily "They're nice".

"Brilliant". She put them in the pocket of her robe. He was too hung over to fight for them back.

She left Jem to his alcohol induced misery and went down the hall to Sawyer's room. They had known each other since birth so it wasn't all that strange when Sawyer moved in with her family that summer.

"Sawyer" she knocked.

"Come in, Effie"

His room was orderly and smelled of clean laundry.

"Just snagged these from Jem" she said picking the little pills from her pocket and placed one in front of Sawyer.

He frowned "It's 10 in the morning Ef."

"So?" she looked baffled

"So maybe you should go eat breakfast instead of drugs", he said to her pronounced collarbones.

Effie sighed a dramatic sigh. Sawyer was always being the parent. He would be perfect; styled blonde hair and big brown eyes. That is, if he was so goddamned up tight all of the time.

Effie left Sawyer's room and went to shower. All of his talk about breakfast made her hungry and that was a serious no. So she was going to do what she always did when the idea of eating crept into her mind; she was going to go shopping.


End file.
